1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive composition, a method for producing a cured film, a cured film, a touch panel, a touch panel display device, a liquid crystal display device, and an organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display device, and an organic EL display device are widely used. In recent years, in the production steps of these displays, from the viewpoints of reduction of damage to a substrate or a circuit, energy saving, and the like, it has been required to lower heating temperatures of various cured films in the production steps.
As such a curable composition, for example, JP5201066B discloses a thermosetting resin composition formed by dissolving a copolymer of an unsaturated carboxylic acid and/or unsaturated carboxylic anhydride, an epoxy group containing radically polymerizable compound, and monoolefinically unsaturated compound in an organic solvent. JP2000-080169A discloses an actinic energy ray curable coating composition.